Certain commercial environments such as kitchens, are subject to requirements governing positioning and sanitation of equipment. In the case of commercial kitchens, for compliance with the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) code, it is necessary to ensure proper placement of mobile kitchen cooking equipment such as griddles, fryers and char-broilers, under exhaust hoods and associated fire suppression nozzles. For example, NFPA 17A 5.6.4 (2002 Edition) states, “Moveable cooking equipment shall be provided with a means to ensure that it is correctly positioned in relation to the appliance discharge nozzle during cooking operations.” Furthermore, after having been moved for cleaning or any other operational reason, moveable cooking equipment must be returned to an approved design location. For instance, NFPA 96 12.1.2.3.1 (2001 Edition) states, “An approved method shall be provided that will ensure that the appliance is returned to an approved design location.”
Until recently, the use of locking casters on caster-mounted, commercial cooking equipment, was generally considered to satisfy NFPA 17A 5.6.4. However, many reviewing agencies no longer consider the use of locking casters to be in compliance with the NFPA code. In view thereof, recent attempts to meet the NFPA code have included mounting angle iron rails on the floor. However, angle iron rails are difficult to roll the equipment over and difficult to keep clean. Furthermore, the use of angle iron rails may not ensure proper left to right placement of equipment, and thus may not be in compliance with the NFPA code.
Accordingly, there is a need for a caster stop and method that would allow caster-mounted equipment, in particular commercial cooking equipment, to be securely retained in place, yet easily moved. Beneficially, in accordance with the NFPA code, a caster stop would securely maintain commercial cooking equipment in an approved design location, yet provide for easy equipment movement and return to an approved design location. Advantageously, the caster stop would be easily cleaned.